Ben 10 and Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Island of Misfit Toys
Ben 10 and Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Island of Misfit Toys Plot The film opens up with toys being wrapped under the tree, and a child going to sleep. Meanwhile, a strange vacuum comes from the chimney to the fireplace sucking up all the toys that were ready to be opened for Christmas. We then see a strange figure in a green coat on the roof of the house, playing his flute and hypnotizing the toys to the vacuum, making them go all the way up to his blimp. All night he would continuously do the same thing stealing toys from houses all over the world. Later, we run into a Snowman, (not Sam) named Scoop the Snowman who will narrate the story from beginning to end. Rudolph, not satisfied with being a "novelty act" performing tricks with his nose, tags along when Hermey travels to the Island of Misfit Toys to give King Moonracer a root canal. A storm sends Rudolph and Hermey to Castaway Cove where Rudolph considers having his nose made more normal-looking by Queen Camilla, a hippopotamus. However, Hermey doesn't feel that the change would sit well with Rudolph's girlfriend Clarisse, who is also being taught to fly. Meanwhile, the evil Toy Taker is stealing all of the toys from the island, including Santa's workshop, claiming that he's saving them from the inevitable fact that children eventually outgrow their toys and throw them out. Rudolph has a plan to foil the Toy Taker's plan by disguising themselves as toys. The blimp arrives and manages to steal them along with the Misfit Toys, all except for Bumble, who is too big to fit into the blimp. Rudolph tries to talk to a new misfit toy, a kite who is scared of heights, and wakes him up from his hypnosis, but fails. The Toy Taker hears all the chatter, and realizing there are intruders, catches Rudolph, Clarice, Yukon, and Hermey, and they fall down. Before they can meet their demise, Rudolph and Clarice fly to save them. They head back into the blimp, with Yukon chasing after the Toy Taker, Hermey piloting the blimp, and Rudolph and Clarice doing their best to wake up the toys from their hypnosis once again. Yukon finally chases the Toy Taker up to the top of the blimp. When a boomerang who doesn't come back swoops by Yukon, he loses his balance and falls. Rudolph and Clarice confront the Toy Taker, with Rudolph's nose blinding him during the confrontation. The Toy Taker flees and parachutes his way down to Yukon's peppermint mine in hopes of escaping Rudolph and Clarice. Due to the holes in the blimp, Hermey loses control. Luckily Bumble is there to save Yukon, Hermey and the blimp before any further damage can be made. The reindeer are still chasing the Toy Taker until he pulls a switch and follows the reindeer from behind. After all the jumps and turns in Yukon's mine, Rudolph and Clarice eject themselves from the cart and have to help save the Toy Taker from falling to his fate. Santa, Mrs. Claus, Bumble, Yukon, and the gang arrive just in time to see Rudolph and Clarice in the mines safe and sound. However the Toy Taker tries to escape again, but Yukon manages to lasso him up with Hermey's floss. Upon removing the coat and hat, it is revealed he is none other than a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles, with loose stuffing coming out from him. He apologizes and tells them he used to belong to a boy named Steven, who outgrew him and threw him away. After this, he became the Toy Taker to save the other toys from being thrown away after their owners outgrew them. Santa explains that while it is true that some children outgrow their toys, he knows Steven is looking for him. Rudolph and his friends agree to bring him there and have Queen Camilla fix him to cheer him up. They do so, and Rudolph, considering about turning his nose normal, decides to keep his nose the way it is. Santa leaves to deliver the presents at their first house where Mr. Cuddles gets delivered. Santa tells him that Steven didn't mean to throw him away, but was saving him as a family gift. He then places him in the bed of Steven's new daughter who awakens to cuddle up with him as Santa flies off into the night. Transcript Ben 10 And Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Island of Misfit Toy/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series